Love Is Always True
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Well, here it is my last SD Card story and this one has nine pairings this one. So I hope you all enjoy this story. Sorry but that's all I've got to say so check the story for the full summary. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is the last of four SD Card stories. And just to let everyone know ahead of time this story is taking place a month after _A Special Gift_ a previous story that I made. Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention a few things before we get started. For starters Marth and Zelda are King and Queen of Altea, and Samus is still a bounty hunter, but she is now the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. The last two things are that Link and Peach are Prince and Princess of Hyrule and Krystal is a member of the Star Wolf team.

I made this decision when I saw one of the endings for Star Fox Commend and it interested me. However, I'm changing a few things since I couldn't read the ending all that well, and even though Wolf and Krystal are together and that Fox and Krystal's relationship was destroyed, he is still happy for her. However there is still a bit of regret that Fox just can't seem to let go, but can a certain someone let him that there is someone else out there for him that may have been right in front him from when he first met her one month ago.

I don't own Brawl (super cool game that I can't get enough of).

Love Is Always True

Temple of Time

A bright flash of light appeared inside the temple as Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen were thrown out of it and slammed against one of the walls in the temple.

"So I take it this means that we're free from the Dark Realm?" Shadow Queen asked, as Ganondorf helped her out.

"No we are not free from the Dark Realm. We were thrown out because something is going on at the mansion." Ganondorf stated.

As Ganondorf opened a portal of darkness Shadow Queen asked, "So do you what going on at the mansion or not?" Shadow Queen asked, this time irritation in her voice.

Smirking Ganondorf answered, "Yes I know exactly what's happening at the mansion that pathetic "best couple" tournament."

And as they when through the portal the only that anyone could hear was both of them laughing as if they had another evil plan up their sleeves.

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion

Fox and Rosalina were heading into the grand hall when Rosalina asked, "So Fox what you want me to help you with?"

"Well, after the teams pick theirs numbers I'll need you write theirs name down on the broad." Fox stated, he then looked at her before they entered and asked, "You're okay with doing that aren't you?"

Rosalina giggled as she answered, "Of course Fox I would be more then happy to help you out."

He nodded has the two entered the grand hall, but they were unaware that they were holding hands and when they opened the doors everyone turned around and all eyes where on the two.

Peach looked at this said, "Isn't that adorable Link?"

"I guess so but I bet Fox is a bit embarrassed because his blushing." Link pointed out to Peach and thankfully no one else heard him.

Fox slowly shrugged off the feeling as he approached the front and said, "Well, who's going to pick their number first?"

Peach instantly shot her hand up in the air as she and Link headed to front. And when she picked their number was number 2. Rosalina wrote down their names as Marth and Zelda pick their number revealing the number 7. Next Bowser and Daisy picked number 5, fallowing them was Mario and Samus who picked number 3.

So after Kirby and Jigglypuff picked number 4 everyone knew about their rivalry with Mario and Samus since both teams were tied with one another in both wins and loses making this match the one that would end it all (rivalry wise of course). Ness and Nana then picked number 6 both excited about doing better this year compared to last year.

Unfortunately when Fox saw the next team his heart sank as it was Wolf and Krystal.

Wolf noticed this and asked, "What's the matter Fox jealous?"

"No not as long as you make Krystal happy." Fox replied.

Krystal warmly smiled at the comment as she picked the number which was 8. As Rosalina was writing their names she notice Fox somewhat hang his head as she asked, "Fox are you alright?"

Snapping out his thoughts he softly answered, "Yeah I'm alright."

"So I guess that's everyone right?" Marth asked.

"I won't be so sure about that if I where you Marth." Someone stated.

Marth and Link both knew the voice belonged to Ganondorf as the two stood in front of both Zelda and Peach swords out ready to strike.

Laughing the Shadow Queen said, "No need to do that we're just here for the tournament."

They both walked up and picked the last number bring the number 1 and once the two looked at the broad grins could be seen on their faces as they were going to face Link and Peach tomorrow. And now the only that wasin their minds was revenge.

First Round Matches

First Match

Link and Peach vs. Ganondorf and Shadow Queen

Second Match

Kirby and Jigglypuff vs. Mario and Samus

Third Match

Bowser and Daisy vs. Ness and Nana

Fourth Match

Marth and Zelda vs. Wolf and Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That next morning Link, Peach, Ganondorf, and the Shadow Queen were teleported to the Bridge of Eldin. Ganondorf and Shadow Queen came onto the stage by coming out of dark portal, while Link and Peach could be seen riding Epona onto the stage. Link stopped Epona and got first as he let out his hand and helped Peach off and onto the ground. Epona then ran back the way she came and then the fight truly began.

Link charged at Ganondorf, but only for his attack to sidestepped and he almost got hit by a Warlock Punch however, Peach got in front him with Toad absorbing the blow and sending spores right at the evil king. Right after that the Shadow Queen tried to use a lighting attack on Peach, but Link was able to pull her out of the way in time. Link then pulled out a bomb and throw at the Shadow Queen which it exploded when it hit her.

After while of fighting a Smash Ball appeared on the stage and as Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen were going to break it open Link stopped them with his spin attack giving Peach opportunity to break the item. And as the two to glow Peach stood on once side of the two villains while Link was on the other. Right after this the two were trapped inside a Triforce symbol as Peach pulled out her parasol's handle to reveal a sword. The two nodded at one another and soon Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen were getting hit by both sides from both swords. And with a slash from Link and Peach the Triforce symbol broke sending the two off screen making Link and Peach the winners of first match of this years tournament.

Once the two returned the mansion to Peach asked, "Link where did Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen go? Shouldn't they still be here?"

Putting his hand behind his head Link answered, "Well, I'm not sure really where they went, but it doesn't matter as long as they don't do anything to ruin the tournament."

Peach nodded in agreement as the two started to walk down the hallway the while thinking about who they were going to face in the next part of the tournament.

**Inside the Dark Realm**

The Shadow Queen pounded her fist against a wall as she shouted, "This is not fair! Why are back in this dump?!"

"It's because we lost our match in the tournament that's why we're back here." Ganondorf stated, and as he lifted her head with finger he finished off with, "But worry we'll get our revenge sooner or later that I can assure you."

They both then started to laugh (again) thinking about the day when they would "finally" get their revenge and make not only Hyrule their, but make the whole world theirs.

**Well, that's it for this update and I think that this will be the only other chapter with Ganondorf and the Shadow Queen. Course I'm not going to tell because it's more fun to surprise everyone. So I'll update tomorrow where there might be some "tail holding", but I'm not going to say anything. Oh yeah sorry if it sounds weird no worries though because all will be explained tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That fallowing day Peach and Samus were having a talk amongst themselves about the tournament and other things.

"So Samus have you gotten use to ruling over a kingdom yet?" Peach asked.

"Well, it hasn't been as hard as I thought it would be thanks to Mario's help." Samus stated, while she pulled back her hair.

Smiling Peach replied, "That's very nice to know that Mario has been helping you I somehow knew that he would."

"Yeah and I actually found some dresses to wear when I address the people." Samus said, smiling.

"Really Samus so what kind of dresses are they?" Peach asked.

"Nothing special really just plain dresses, since Mario and I talked it over and simple just seemed to work the best for me." Samus stated, while she lightly blushing.

"Yes I agree simple is sometimes the best choice to go with." Peach replied.

She then noticed Kirby and Jigglypuff were cuddling with one another with big grins on their faces.

"Why do you think those two are smiling like that Samus?" Peach asked, staring at the two.

"Tch, probably because they think that they've got tomorrow's match in the bag, but Mario and I will show them whose the best team here." Samus stated, while she bent her hands into fists.

Samus quickly stood up and said, "I'm sorry about cutting this conversation short Peach, but I have to find Mario so that we can talk over a plan for tomorrow's match."

Peach smiled as she replied, "It's alright Samus I understand."

Samus nodded and somewhat ran off to find Mario leaving Peach alone as she waited for Link so that they could talk over their own plan for the matches to come.

Meanwhile Wolf and Krystal were outside sitting on a bench as Wolf asked, "Hey Krystal do I make you happy?'

Krystal turned and said, "Of course you do Wolf why do you ask."

Shrugging his shoulders Wolf replied, "I don't know just thought I would ask why you decided to join my team and fight on our side."

"Simple I choice to join you, Panther, and Leon because I knew that maybe you could help me "get over Fox"." Krystal stated.

"Well, I'm glad that you did join my team or else we wouldn't be together right now." Wolf said, as Krystal nodded and as he wrapped an arm around he finished with, "And everyone here as no idea who there up against."

Sadly Fox and Rosalina just happened to walking outside when he saw that both Wolf's and Krystal's tails were warped around one another.

Rosalina saw Fox hang his head down again as she suggested, "Fox why don't we go out by the lake. I think it'll make you feel better and forget about those two."

She took his hand and as the two headed towards the lake Peach could see them out of the window as she quietly said while sighing, "I don't know if Rosalina will ever get the chance to tell Fox that she loves him if he keeps on regretting letting Krystal go."

On the other hand Marth and Zelda were talking about what would be a good way to beat Wolf and Krystal so that they could go on in the tournament.

"Well, Marth I could use Din's Fire and once their in the air you could strike with your sword then." Zelda suggested.

"Yes that could work, but please don't use it if you're far away from the course. I want you to share the win with me." Marth said, looking at Zelda with caring eyes.

"Of course Marth, but the same goes with you too I don't want to have to fight them both by myself either." Zelda replied.

Kissing her on the cheek Marth stated, "You won't have to worry about that for I won't them lay a hand on you I promise."

"So we both fight together right?" Zelda asked, as the two walked outside to train.

Marth nodded as Zelda thought, "_But if we win and go to finals I bet we'll have to face Link and Peach again. However, just like last time they won't stand a chance and this time we'll be using our combined Final Smash."_

**So how was it? I'm sorry if it's a bit short with very few moments, but I want to save them as best as I can. And no Marth isn't being over protective he just worries about her like she does for him, so thanks for reading and the next chapter we will finally end the rivalry between Mario, Samus, Kirby, and Jigglypuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The second match for the tournament surprisingly was being held inside the mansion on a somewhat very windy day as the two teams where teleported off to a stage to see who versus Link and Peach after the last two first round matches were done. The four ended up on Delfino Plaza as both Mario and Samus jumped out of a Warp Pipe, while Kirby and Jigglypuff jumped off a Warp Star.

The fight began with Mario kicking Kirby in the air, but along the way down Kirby turned into a ball with spikes as he fell right on top of Mario sending him flying towards the left of the course as the platforms were landing in the square of the Plaza. There steps on each side of them and water off to the side as Kirby kicked Mario into the water. However, Mario swam back onto the edge and Fire Punch Kirby as the Star Warrior was almost out of the match, but he was puff up and "float" back onto the stage.

Meanwhile Jigglypuff had just pounded Samus sending her upward, but Samus came back by plugging down to the ground with a kick sending the Balloon like Pokemon flying. However, she also "floated" back onto the stage. But Samus then grabbed her and kicked her up onto the upper platform as Mario Fire Punched her sending her flying off screen and out of the match.

Kirby then hit Mario from behind with his hammer as the platforms disappeared and the three remaining smashers where on several hills outside of the Plaza. Samus then hit Kirby with her Plasma Whip making him slam into the ground as Mario grabbed onto the edge. However, Kirby sent Samus flying with a upward kick, but Samus hit back with her back kick sending the Star Warrior flying and out of the match making Mario and Samus the winners.

Once Mario and Samus arrived back at the mansion saw looked down and saw Kirby and Jigglypuff handing out their stubby hands and smiling at them.

Mario and Samus both smiled back and shook their hands and soon after looked over at Link and Peach knowing already what in store for them when the semi finals would began. Only question is who would win and go off to the finals the Plumber Hero and Bounty Hunter Princess or the Hero/Prince and Princess of Hyrule.

**Well, that's it for today. I hope that this match was exciting because their only going to get better from here. So again I hope you enjoyed this match and are looking forward to more moments sure by other pairings tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That next morning Ness and Nana were walking around the grand hall bored as ever, so they decided why not talk about the tournament (since it was about the only thing everyone else talked about anyway).

"So Nana are you excited about tomorrow?" Ness asked, while he messed around with his yoyo.

Looking over at him she answered, "Yeah I guess so, but I'm a bit worried about facing Bowser and Daisy."

"Why would you be worried about that Nana?" Ness asked.

"Well, we both know that Bowser's really tuff and it looks like Daisy is almost as tuff as Samus so-." Nana stated, before she trailed off.

Putting down his yoyo Ness put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he said, "Hey don't worry about us losing Nana, just worry about doing your best alright?"

She nodded as Ness handed her another yoyo and two began to do tricks in the others company.

Meanwhile Rosalina had just finished fixing her hair when there was knock on her door. She stood up and when she opened the door she saw Fox smiling at her as greeted him with, "Good morning Fox."

"Morning Rosalina I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the lake yesterday. It really helped me clear my mind on certain things." Fox replied, as he pulled a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back.

Taking the flowers Rosalina said, "Their beautiful Fox thank you."

He lightly blushed as he replied, "You're welcome Rosalina."

She then kissed him on cheek which made him blush even more as he asked, "What was that for?"

Giggling Rosalina answered, "Oh, nothing Fox. Now just let me put these in a vase and then why don't we go out to the lake again."

"Sounds good to me Rosalina" Fox said, and as he started to walk down the hallway Rosalina blushed as she thought, "_Does this mean that he likes me? I hope so because I know that I love him, but I know that it's too early to tell him that now."_

She lightly sighed as she placed the flowers in the vase and closed the door behind her and saw Fox standing next to the doorway leading outside waiting of her still smiling.

Daisy on the other hand was more then excited about their match tomorrow and as she said, "I just can't wait for out match Bowser I know that if can our first match. Well, then I don't think anyone can stop us."

"That would be true Daisy if you haven't forget that Link and Peach have the other two Tirforce Pieces and I only have the Triforce of Power."

Turning around Daisy snapped back, "I know that Bowser. I'm just saying that I would rather versus Mario and Samus more then Link and Peach wouldn't you?"

Bowser smirked as he replied, "Actually it would be easier for us to beat Mario and Samus. However, I think Link and Peach would be more of a "challenge" for us wouldn't you agree Daisy?"

"Yeah I guess you're right Bowser. Sorry about going off on the handle a little bit ago." Daisy apologized, looking down on the ground.

She then felt a claw touch her shoulder as she looked up at Bowser still smiling as he said, "Hey don't worry if I remember correctly that's how we fell in love am I right?"

She then hugged him as he hugged her back and she replied, "Yeah that is why we love each other."

"So I take it that whether Link and I win or Mario and Samus wins we're still going to root for each other right?" Someone asked.

Both Bowser and Daisy stopped hugging and looked to see Peach and Link approaching them as Daisy answered, "Well, no duh Peach of course we're going to root for you and Link."

"Well, that's good because Peach and I talked it over and we decided that if we win or you guys win that we'll still be happy either way." Link stated, as Peach nodded in agreement.

Bowser grinned as he asked, "You are going to rooting for us just because I got the Tirforce of Power last year are you?"

"No of course not Bowser we both know that you're strong without it, but since you have it we figured that you two would be the perfect opponents for finals." Peach answered.

"That's funny because that what I just told Daisy about you guys." Bowser stated.

'Well, then may we both make it to the finals and then may the best "couple" win." Link said, as he and Peach extended their hands.

Bowser and Daisy nodded the four shook each others hands with confidence that their plan would fail and that the "best couple" trophy would go back with either one of the teams to Hyrule.

**And that's a rap for today. Also if you're wondering when I played Mario Party 3 on N64 "back in the day" I had no idea that I would be going up against Daisy on a battle map while I played the story. But what really caught me off guard was that when Bowser was behind Daisy she gasped and sent him flying with a slap which made me wonder what Bowser was thinking when he got hit.**

**So that is when I made up that Bowser kind of fall in love "from first slap" or something like that saying about falling love from first sight. Anyway thanks for reading and tomorrow we'll see if Bowser and Daisy can beat Ness and Nana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chatper 6

The four smashers arrived on Onett with Bowser and Daisy jumping off a yellow cloud as Bowser laughed and Daisy shouted, "Daisy!" Ness and Nana both arrived on stage burnt to crisp, but they both shook off the ashes to reveal that they were just fine.

Bowser soon lunged at Ness, but only to get hit up in the air by Ness's yoyo. However, Bowser crashing down with a Bowser Bomb that sent the boy in the air and when he came down Bowser grabbed him and did a Flying Slam sending almost off screen, but not out of the match.

Daisy on the other hand had just hit Nana with her golf cub just as a car came by and hit Nana even more off screen. She came running though and hit Daisy upward with her hammer and just when Ness was going to use PK Pulse on the tomboy princess he was throw by Bowser in the other direction causing the attack to stop midway.

Sadly just because Ness was stopped doesn't mean that Nana was as she jumped into the air KOing Daisy right on the "button" so to speak. Unfortunately that same fate happened to Nana as Bowser KOed her by moving his head upwards while he was in the air. And right when Bowser was going to land on the ground he was hit by a PK Pulse sending him off screen. However, right at that exact moment a car came crashing into Ness KOing him right at the same time that Bowser no longer be visible on screen.

So there was only one option left to declare a winner. And that was Sudden Death. Both teams reappeared on stage as Daisy right off the bat smacked Nana KOing her while Bowser simply punched Ness to KO him meaning that Bowser and Daisy would go to the semi finals. Who would they versus though The King and Queen or The Space Pirates?

**So how was this chapter? I'm sorry if it was a bit too short and I think I know why. It's because I've been thinking about other stories that I want to make right after this one, so I guess it interfering with me creative wise on this story. But I will try to fix that problem so tomorrow I might have the last first round match, but you'll have to wait and see.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That fallowing afternoon Fox and Rosalina were looking over the tournament layout as they began to start a conversation with one another.

"You know Rosalina team tournaments always seem to go by really fast." Fox stated, as they began to leave the grand hall.

"Really Fox? So I take it that last years team tournament went by just as fast?" Rosalina asked.

"Actually it went by a bit faster since there were only five teams in the tournament last year." Fox answered, as the two headed outside.

"Well, at lest this year there were three more teams added and hopefully next year I'll be able to enter the tournament too." Rosalina said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Rosalina." Fox replied, as he stopped walking.

Rosalina gave him a questionable look as she asked, "Why wouldn't that be a good idea Fox? You'll be my partner so there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Yeah that maybe true, but these tournaments can bring out the worst and the best in people." Fox stated as he pointed behind her.

Rosalina turned around and saw Bowser and Daisy talking about how their match yesterday could have gone either way and that whoever would be going up against Ness and Nana next year should be ready for a tough fight.

Course the conversation would have continued if a staff was in front of Daisy's leg as the two were about to leave. Daisy didn't notice as she began to walk only to almost fall over if Bowser wouldn't of caught her that is.

Daisy quickly turned around and shouted, "Hey what's the big idea?!"

"Sorry about that Daisy I didn't see you there." Krystal stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah well, did you see this coming!?" Daisy snapped back as she slapped Krystal to ground.

Krystal stood up and was going to fight back, but Wolf quickly grabbed her from behind and said, "Don't worry about beating up these yet Krystal. We can do that in the tournament and humiliate them that way."

"What makes you so sure that you'll be able to beat Marth and Zelda, Wolf?" Bowser asked, holding back Daisy as well.

Smirking Wolf answered, "Because their weak compared to us and we don't back on weaklings."

He then felt something sharp touch his back as someone asked, "Who's weak Wolf? Surely you weren't referring to Zelda or myself were you?"

Wolf turned his head around and saw both Marth glaring at him and as both Wolf and Krystal started to walked away Wolf said, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood or else you wouldn't even make to the tournament."

Zelda quickly and calmly snapped back with, "But if you did that Wolf then you and Krystal would be kicked out of the tournament and I don't think either one of you would want that."

Wolf merely mumbled something as the two headed back inside and Marth and Zelda approached Bowser and Daisy.

"I guess it's a good a thing that you two showed up or else I think both of us would have been kicked out of the tournament." Bowser stated, letting Daisy go.

Daisy still had some angry left in her as she said, "You guys better beat those two tomorrow."

Zelda gave her reassuring smile as she replied with, "Don't worry Daisy I think and Marth and I can handle them just fine."

The four shook each others hands and when in their separate directions as Fox said, "You see what I mean now Rosalina?"

"Yes I do understand what you meant by that Fox. But I still want to go through with being in next years tournament no matter what anyone says." Rosalina answered.

Fox smirked as he said, "You know deep down I was hoping that you were going to say that Rosalina."

The two then began to head towards the lake as Rosalina hoped that sometime soon Fox would tell Rosalina that he loved her because she wasn't sure anymore on how long she could keep her "true" feelings inside.

**And that's were this chapter ends today? Also just to let you know Wolf wasn't threatening anyone that was just the only thing that he could think of. Everyone said something that they didn't really want to say and plus we've all been caught "in the moment" so to speak and when tensions rise you know that it was coming. I just I hope it didn't seem bad in any type of way. So thank you for reading and be sure to check out tomorrow's update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marth, Zelda, Wolf, and Krystal left to start their match right away in the morning so that hopefully the tension inside the mansion would cool down a bit (even though both teams knew that that wouldn't happen until a team won the tournament). And so the two teams were teleported to Lylat Cruise with Marth warping both himself and Zelda onto the stage with Warp Magic while Wolf and Krystal both jumped out of their Wolfens.

The match started with Marth lunging at Wolf and hitting him the air and then striking him downward towards the ground. Once Wolf though he was hit Marth with a kick, but Marth Countered the move giving Wolf even more damage.. What Marth didn't expect was Wolf's Wolf Flash powerfully slamming him to the ground.

Zelda on the other hand had just used Naryu's Love to send a Ice Blast right back at Krystal. However, Zelda was not able to stop the Ground Quake which stopped her dead in her tracks. Krystal took this short opening to hit Zelda with her staff sending her flying off screen. But Zelda was able to recover by using Farore's Wind and when she landed back on the stage slightly behind Krystal setting her a flame for a bit.

Zelda however, didn't see Wolf behind her as he sent her flying in the air with a throw and fallowing up by striking her with his claws KOing her instantly. About the same time Wolf had done this Marth had just hit Krystal with the tip of his blade KOing her instantly as well which meant just one more KO would decide the winners of this match.

The two stared at one another a Smash Ball appeared on the stage Wolf almost broke it open completely, but Marth sent him off the stage a bit by throwing him. He then jumped into the air and broke the item and as Wolf was in midair Marth raised his sword in the air and charged at him landing a critical hit KO him right off the bat making Marth and Zelda the winners.

**Well, that's it for the first round matches and just to make this story go by a bit faster I'm going to have the matches either in the beginning of a chapter or in the middle of it. But believe I'm not going to get lazy it's just I think it'll be easier to end the story this way wouldn't you agree?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone gathered in the grand hall to watch the first of the semi finals matches in the tournament. As Rosalina passed the doorway she saw Fox as he was changing the tournament broad.

He turned as Rosalina waved her hand at him as she said, "Good morning Fox."

He waved back and when they met in the middle of the grand hall Rosalina asked, "Fox could you stay after the match?"

Fox smiled at her as he answered with, "Sure but why?"

"Because I need to tell you something that's why." Rosalina stated, at Link, Peach, Mario, and Samus were just leaving the mansion.

The four smashers ended up on Mario Circuit as Mario and Samus jumped out of Warp Pipe while Link at Peach appeared on the stage by a little tornado. Both temas knew that was a stake here and some added trump cards were the Shy Guys who were racing on the track. And by the looks of things it didn't seem like they were in mood to stop the race.

Right away Link fired a arrow at Mario, but it was blocked by Mario's cape. However, Mario was not able to block the bomb that Link had thrown shortly after bouncing the plumber in the air for a moment. Mario recovered from the attack and tried to hit Link with a Fire Punch. But Link rolled behind him and Clawshot him and throw him into the air fallowing up by striking him with his sword upward sending even further off screen.

Samus on the other hand had just kicked Peach into the air and was about to kick her again, but Peach pulled out Toad who blocked the attack and sent spores right at the bounty hunter causing some good damage to her. Samus then jumped into the air and elbowed Peach while she came back down to the ground. Sadly the Shy Guys were coming towards the four and hit them in the air making them slam into the ground when they came back.

Mario was going to headbutt Link, but he was hit into the air by the Shy Guys again. And as soon as he was going to land back on the ground Link slammed his sword straight down on Mario KOing him instantly.

Meanwhile Peach had just hit Samus with her frying pan. However, Samus hit with her Plasma Whip slamming her to the ground. But Peach quickly recovered and hit Smaus with her crown and when she was going to get revenge Link KOed her by striking her with his sword meaning that Link and Peach were going to the finals.

A bit later on after everyone had left Rosalina took a deep breathe as she said, "Okay I wanted to you that I love you Fox."

Fox was a bit wide eyed as he responded with, "Do you mean that Roslaina?"

She nodded as she said, "Yes more then anything."

But as she said this Fox lowered his head as she asked, "What's wrong Fox don't you love me too?"

"You know I don't know Rosalina." Fox answered, as he left the grand hall with his head hanging downward.

She sighed as someone reassured her with, "Don't worry Rosalina I'll talk to Fox tomorrow for you."

She turned and saw both Krystal and Wolf standing next to the other exit with somewhat worried looks on their faces.

Rosalina smiled as she replied with, "Thank you Krystal that would mean a lot to me."

**And that's it, but I plan on adding the next to the story a bit later on tonight so don't go too far away.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That next day before the final semi final match was taking place Fox was standing outside and looking at his reflection in the lake until someone said, "You know Fox I don't think it's good for you not to have feelings for someone again."

He looked and saw Krystal standing next to tree and as she approached him Fox quickly replied, "Krystal what are you doing here? If Wolf finds out about-."

He was soon cut off by Krystal's hand as she replied, "Wolf already knows what I'm doing because I told Rosalina that would talk to you for her."

"I see. So what I want to know is why did you leave to go be with Wolf? Was it my fault that you left?" Fox asked, turning back around to stare at the water.

"Fox if you want to know the truth then yes it was partly your fault why I left team Star Fox." Krystal stated, as Fox was about to responded but she stopped him and continued with, "However, when I got to know Wolf a lot more I also realized that maybe he was the right one for me. And I think that Rosalina is the right one for you Fox."

Fox didn't say anything at first, but as Krystal was about to leave he said, "Thanks Krystal I still don't know how I really feel about Rosalina yet, but at least I don't need to feel guilty anymore."

She nodded and right when she got back inside the mansion Bowser, Daisy, Marth, and Zelda had already left for their match as she stood next to Wolf to watch the fight.

The two teams ended up on Smashville as Bowser and Daisy jumped off a yellow cloud as Bowser laughed arms at his sides and Daisy shouted, "Daisy." Right at the same Marth and Zelda warped onto the stage by using Warp Magic. The four knew what was at stake because whoever won this match would versus Link and Peach for the championship.

Bowser tried to lung at Marth and Zelda, but Marth used Counter making fly back aways. Daisy saw this and whistled for a Shiffit to come on the stage which did and shot out a Bomb-Bomb. Daisy caught the item and chucked it at the two however, Zelda blocked the attack with Naryu's Love sending the Bomb-Bomb right back at Daisy as it exploded when it hit her.

Marth sadly was throw into the air by one of Bowser's Flying Slams and while he was falling down Daisy had another BombBomb in her hands and this time it made contact KOing him since he just realized that Bowser had one as well. This left Zelda alone, but what the two didn't know was that she had broken a Smash Ball while they were busying getting rid of Marth. She pulled back the golden arrow sting and when Bowser and Daisy turned around it was too late as they were KOed on the spot from Zelda's Golden Arrow.

When Zelda arrived back at the mansion Marth smiled at her lovely. However, the smiled ended when the two looked over at Link at Peach. They knew that they had a rivalry with them from the last tournament since they could tell that they wanted revenge for what happened. The only question who will take home the championship and title of "best couple" The Prince and Princess of Hyrule or The King and Queen of Altea?

**Well, tomorrow is the final chapter so I hope you're all ready for a showdown with a somewhat shocking ending match wise.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The final day of tournament had finally come as everyone gathered in the grand hall to see who would win this years tournament. Only is would be last years winners or would the runners up from last year be able to avenge their loss that one year ago.

The final two teams ended up on the Castle Seige stage as Link and Peach appeared on the stage by a little tornado while Marth and Zelda used Warp Magic to appear on the stage. Marth and Link stared at one another as they too had a bit of rivalry so both didn't wait Peach or Zelda to get in their way.

The match began with Link and Marth charging at one another only to cancel out each other's move. However, Marth jumped into the air and swung his sword downward causing Link to bounce off the ground a bit. But Link jumped into the air and tried to slam his sword into Marth to cause a lot of damage. However, Marth Countered the attack with ease causing the Hero to go flying off the stage, but Link was able to get back on the stage thanks to Clawshot grabbing onto the edge.

Peach on the other hand had just hit Zelda with a Peach Bomb, but Zelda fought back by hitting her with Din's Fire. Peach recovered from that attack but was soon hit by another Din's Fire and then another still as she began to go off screen. However, when the Zelda attempted a fourth one Peach blocked the attack with Toad giving her the chance to get back on the stage just as the four were going into the throne room of the castle.

Course it was not long before a Smash Ball appeared on the stage as Link and Peach both jumped after it, but were hit along with the Smash Ball by a Din's Fire. Marth then took the chance to break the item as both Zelda and himself began to glow. After they were done glowing Marth and Zelda were standing back to back as he handed her sword to her as the two raised them in air and then lunged at Link and Peach KOing the two instantly with a Critical Hit making Marth and Zelda the winners of the second tournament making it two in a row.

Once they returned to the mansion everyone was saying how amazing that match was and that it could of gone either way. They both nodded as they left to receive their trophy fallowed by everyone, but the only two who stayed behind were Fox and Rosalina as she asked, "So have you made a decision yet?"

He nodded and answered with, "Yeah I've made up my mind."

"So what is it please tell me?" Rosalina asked, hope in her eyes.

Fox took a deep breathe for a moment and then replied, "Well, I know that I love you too Rosalina."

They then hugged one another both with smiles on their faces. However, Fox's smile a bit bigger knowing that he "did" find that special someone that he had missing all of this time.

**Well, that it that the end of this story. But believe I have a lot more stories to come so I hope you don't go to far away.**


End file.
